Dingo Egret
Dingo Egret is the main character in Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner. Dingo was once an LEV pilot for Bahram. Dingo later admits that he became part of Bahram when "some slogan tricked him into joining." He was part of a unit that included both Viola and Nohman, and was considered to be very popular with his comrades, who regarded him with great loyalty. He was eventually ordered by Nohman to escort a delivery of Metatron to Jupiter, along with the rest of his unit, except Viola. The mission turned out to be a trap, as Nohman had leaked the position of Dingo's unit to the United Nations Space Force. They were completely outnumbered and outclassed by the Space Force's then-new L.E.V'S. Dingo's request for reinforcements was met by Nohman's smiling face over the communication frequency telling Dingo to just give up. Realizing that he was betrayed, Dingo cut off the comm and threw himself into the battle enthusiastically, trying to encourage his unit and lying to them that reinforcements were on the way. At the end of the battle, only Dingo was left alive. He was presumed dead to Bahram, but was living as a Metatron miner on Callisto for six years. Dingo, following the readings of a strange Metatron reaction, eventually discovered Jehuty deactivated in a storage crate. Unfortunately, this coincided with a raid by a large Bahram carrier ship who had come looking for Jehuty. Dingo managed to climb into Jehuty and with the aid of Jehuty's battle A.I. A.D.A., managed to repel the Bahram battle group in an effort to allow his fellow miners to escape the battlefield. Aboard the Bahram warship, Dingo is confronted by the Viola A.I. and learns of her death two years prior. Jehuty is defeated by Anubis piloted by Nohman, who realizes that Dingo is Jehuty's pilot during the battle. Outside of the frames, Nohman offers Dingo the chance to come back under his command. Dingo angrily refuses and Nohman shoots him six times through the torso. His life is saved by Ken Marinaris, who whispers to him "Come with me if you want to live." Dingo's body is then placed on life-support for the next two month's as the warship travels back to Mars. Dingo is painfully reawakened on Deimos Station, as his conventional life-support is replaced by a Metaton-powered variation that draws power from Jehuty. Ken informs him that she is a spy for the Space Force, and he must follow her commands or risk having his life-support cut off. Dingo reluctantly goes along with her will, and takes Jehuty to the Mars' surface. Almost immediately upon landing Jehuty is attacked by the V2 unit Vic Viper, who turns out to be piloted by Leo Stenbuck, Jehuty's previous runner. After some argument, Leo agrees to leave Jehuty in Dingo's care. It is at this point that Dingo finds out about A.D.A.'s self-destruct program, which if carried out would also take him with her since he is dependent on her to keep his life-support functioning. Gallery Image:Zoe2-dingo-egret2.jpg|''Dingo Egret'' Image:Zoe2-dingo-egret3.jpg|''Concept of Dingo'' File:Dingo334a6788.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters